


SLEEPOVER WITH DONAKA MARK.

by Aurora2



Category: Donaka Mark, Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Man of Tai Chi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As per usual I have butterflies in my stomach arriving at Donaka Mark's suite. After knocking I heard him say 'come in' in that voice that still made me a little weak in the knees.  
He was in the bed with an iPad and half covered with a black sheet that had the sheen of expensive on it. The only light from several fragrant candles. He put the iPad in the bedside drawer and instructed me to hang up my coat and dress as I would be staying the night. This was different.  
I undressed and approached the king sized bed. Donaka held open the sheets for me to climb in and I could see he was naked too. I didn't have a moment to say hello before he started fondling my breasts while staring directly into my eyes. I did my best to meet his gaze although he was rough on my nipples. My discomfort was his cue to kiss me filling my mouth with his tongue. He let me get a breath while taking my hand and wrapping it around his stiffening penis. He showed me his preferred rhythm for a hand job then went to work sucking my breasts and exploring my lady parts. He was getting rock hard when he flipped off the sheets to get the full view in the candlelight. He groaned watching me working his hardness and very gruffly told me to use my mouth on him. I was scooting down towards his nether regions when he positioned himself with his head between my thighs teasing me with his lips and tongue and filling my vagina and rectum with his long fingers. I moaned and he pushed his manhood further into my mouth and started pulling in and out. With my hands free I took the liberty of feeling his muscled behind and reached for his gonads that were taut and ready to ejaculate. He then started a serious suction on my clit that sent me into a powerful climax moments before I felt him pulsing into my mouth. He was spent but he kept up that licking and suction until I begged him to stop and I could see that was something that put a smile on his face.  
We laid back on the pillows basking in the afterglow with the candlelight flickering over our bodies shiny with sweat and other body fluids.  
I found myself snuggling up next to him. He did not resist but neither did he reciprocate.  
Maybe five minutes later he got up and poured us both a glass of red wine. Donaka tapped my glass with his and drank the whole thing and poured another. I was sipping my glass sitting up in the bed with the black sheets around me. Donaka came out of the bathroom looking to fill his glass again. He was still naked but he looked freshly showered. He stood at my side of the bed drinking down his third glass. Then he pulled the sheet off me and told me to finish my drink. I sucked it down and he took the empty stemware from me. My hair was tousled and I felt very naked under his stare. From a shelf next to the bed he reached for a camera. He started shooting and the surprise on my face must have showed. He began giving me instructions for positions. At first just nudes but escalating to having me pose with open legs and bending over. While I was bent over the side of the bed he dealt one hard full handed slap and took a lot of pics of his hand print left on my behind. He shelved the camera after that and pulled me to him squeezing my backside and all but suffocating me with his mouth and tongue. I could feel him becoming erect again. Standing at the side of the bed he instructed me to get on my hands and knees for what he called a good hard fuck. He reached for the coconut butter jar and greased up his penis then entered me quickly. His hands on my shoulders as he rocked in and out of me grunting words of pure lust and appreciation of my body. Just when I felt I was getting to a climax he groaned out an orgasm of his own and climbed into the bed and under the sheet. His only words before he fell asleep was that I should blow out the candles before I lay down. I took a shower and then laid down next to Donaka, who was sleeping deeply, I wondered what I would be in for in the morning...


	2. MORNING WITH DONAKA

I was dreaming when I felt warm breath in my ear and heard Donaka's voice. He advised me that he woke up hard in the morning and started rubbing and fondling my breasts like he owned them. Before I could say a word he clamped his mouth onto mine sucking my tongue deep into his mouth. He finally let me up for air laying back on the pillows and pushing my head down onto his morning wood. I was doing my best to keep up the rhythm that I knew he preferred, deep and fast, when I heard buzzing. In the position I was in my backside was near the head of the bed and Donaka had a vibrator that he commenced pressing between my legs. Once he hit my clit I was a goner to the sensations of his hardness in my mouth and the vibrator in just the right spot. It took me no time at all to climax and that was just what he wanted. Me climaxing with his manhood deep in my mouth. I was overstimulated but he would not let up with the vibrator and still he did not ejaculate. I picked up the rhythm trying to squirm away from the vibrator but he kept it firmly in place until I started a second orgasm. He dropped the appliance and with a long groan pulsed into my mouth. It was only then I noticed that there was a camera trained on the bed with the red light on. He made no excuse for the filming, he Just flipped off the record light and got up to use the bathroom. When he came out freshly showered and shaved, and wearing his black silk kimono, he started working with recording equipment. Making screen grabs of the recording to add to the stills from the night before. Since he seemed busy and uninterested in me I took my time showering and dressing. When I came out he was using a remote for all the pictures of us on the big flat screen on the wall. Then he started up a slideshow of his personal choices. Some of them were gifs. It looked very erotic and artsy. I knew it was us but somehow it was like looking at another couple in the throws of lust. It was only then that he made an explanation that this was for his personal spank bank. On the other 6 days of the week he was still waking up with an erection and in order to get on with his busy day he needed to rub one out. There was no time for a woman in his bed that often. This collection would facilitate the problem quickly. His next move was to help me on with my coat and walk me to the door. He made no effort to kiss me goodbye but reminded me to be back next Sunday.


End file.
